


Are We Allowed to be Drunk?

by Sunshineshipper



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: “You all right?” the touch of Evelyn’s hand startles her, so she covers it up by giving her a grin.“Just a little dazed. Maybe I just need a nap.”





	Are We Allowed to be Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> I have three other stories in the works. One that is a part two for The Fools We Trust. Be looking for those.

“Are superheroes allowed to drink on duty?”

Helen can feel the grin on her face turn up the very moment she hears Evelyn’s voice and she immediately twists her chair around in time to catch those pale blue eyes brighten up.

She lets out a light chuckle, “Don't let the outfit fool you. I am not on duty,” she pulls off the mask to throw onto the table while Evelyn scoots the second chair closer to hers. Handing her one of the glasses, she takes a sip from her own, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, madame,” another sip before she sits the glass on the edge of the table, “So, how did it feel to catch Screenslaver? I know you’ve been obsessed with doing so.”

“Eh. Not as satisfying as I'd imagine it would be,” she gently swirls the drink in her glass, briefly trying to guess the content of it.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I can't help but feel there's something not right about this. I mean, you saw what happened, right?” she waits for Evelyn to finish nodding, “It was way too easy.”

“That was easy for you?”

“Compared to Syndrone, yes. Way too easy. Plus, I have three kids. What happened in that apartment doesn't compare to a day at my house.”

A soft chuckle fills the room and Helen’s suddenly mesmerized by the way her short hair moves when she laughs. If possible, her eyes seem to brighten up twice as stronger. She clears her throat, having to tear her eyes away from the way Evelyn’s lips curl up. 

She finally takes a sip of her drink and she determines it's champagne. It burns for a moment going down and she has to rub her palm against her forehead.

“You all right?” the touch of Evelyn’s hand startles her, so she covers it up by giving her a grin.

“Just a little dazed. Maybe I just need a nap.”

She takes her hand back to rest against her leg, “So early? The night is young and so are we.”

“Right. Maybe you,” another sip.

“Eh, only younger by a few years.”

“Okay, how many of these have you had? I think you might be drunk,” she goes to take the glass from Evelyn’s hand and she allows her to, but only after chugging the rest of it down and giving a devious grin. It's Helen's turn to laugh and it's felt like a long time since she has.

“Only five and I'm about to finish yours if you don't,” she reaches out for the glass, but Helen grabs it first only to have Evelyn slip further and pressing one hand into her side to keep from falling. There's about three inches between them and Helen swears her eyes seem more icy hidden behind shaggy chestnut bangs.

That's the first thing she takes note of while the second is that Evelyn isn't moving. If anything, she's frozen in place. Maybe from shock or maybe from-

“Do you know you have a freckle on the side of your lip?” Evelyn squints, tilts her head to the side, and gets a bit closer, “A little brown spot.”

“Y-Yeah,” she slips a hand over the side of her mouth only to have Evelyn drag it back down, “Bob's the only other one to notice,” it doesn't go unnoticed that she winces at the mention of her husband. And it's beginning to add up, “Who else would get this close to me without a reason?”

“Maybe there is a reason,” she has an eyebrow raised as if to give some sort of hint, but it only lasts momentarily before she drags herself back to her chair, “But… there's not.”

“A-Are you su-”

“Actually, it's getting late and I feel like an early hangover is setting in, so,” she stands up from her chair and pushes it backwards, “Don't stay up too long, all right?”

Helen almost responds, but Evelyn’s already halfway through the door before she can.


End file.
